


You're Purrfect

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader
Kudos: 46





	You're Purrfect

You weren’t the best at self-confidence. It was a hard thing for you to do but you continued to try. You wanted to be like Chloe; she was flawless and you were average. One could say that you were jealous. Everything about her was perfect, except for her personality. Everything about you was just iffy.

You were up late one night, doing school work when you heard a tap on your balcony door. You put your workbook down and got up, walking over to the door pulling the curtain back to reveal Chat standing there with a small smile. You tilted your head as you unlocked the door and opened it, allowing the feline to walk inside.  
“Chat, it’s the middle of the night! What are you doing here?” You asked, visibly concerned.

“Well, I couldn’t help but hear from a little birdie that you were comparing yourself to a certain blonde girl from school,” he explained, causing your eyes to widen.  
“Wha- who told you?” You stuttered out, clearly embarrassed.

Leaning against the wall, the feline let out a faint hum. He looked like he was going to lecture you, which caused you to roll your eyes and flop down on your bed. Lectures this late at night? Great. You picked up your pen and workbook again, getting back to work. 

“Get it over with, kitty,” you had told him. You hoped that it wasn’t too long. You wanted to get your work done and go to bed. You were already tired as it is and you were ready for bed. “I need to get this work done.”

Letting out a purr, Chat started to talk. “You don’t need to compare yourself to someone else. You have to accept yourself fur who you are. Purrhaps, you need to realize that looks aren’t everything. All you need is a good purrsonality and a good heart. You have both of those and you’re really pretty. Just know that you’re purrfect just the way you are,” he spoke, his words caused you to stop writing. 

You stared down at the workbook and began to process what he just said. You couldn’t help but smile to yourself. You couldn’t ask for someone better. You then looked back up at the feline and smiled, causing him to smile back. You got up and put your stuff down, walking over to him and wrapping your arms around his waist.

“Thank you, Chat,” you whispered. “You mean the world to me.”


End file.
